<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiven by Nexys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634592">Forgiven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys'>Nexys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, F/M, Love, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L’esistenza di Kylo Ren è un’eterna dicotomia tra bene e male, tra luce e oscurità. La sua brama di potere ha il sapore stucchevole e amaro della perdizione, ma non tutto è perduto. L’equilibrio nella Forza, nella sua, può essere portato solo da lei, con la sua luce brillante. Rey.<br/>La redenzione non è solo una falsa promessa.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/gifts">VeronicaSaeko</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Avvertimenti: [Episodio IX] [Reylo] [Spoiler!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La Forza scorre potente nel suo sangue.<br/>
Ben Solo lo ha sempre saputo. L’ha sempre sentita emergere dentro di sé come un costante vulcano in eruzione. E come tale, potente e distruttiva.<br/>
Più per se stesso che per gli altri.<br/>
La discendenza di cui lui è l’ultimo esponente è maledetta, minata costantemente da quel Lato Oscuro che ha reso la sua vita - e quella dei suoi predecessori - un inferno.<br/>
Forse sarebbe più corretto dire che sia il sangue a scorrere nella Forza, <i>per</i> la Forza. L’Ordine dei Jedi ha tentato per secoli, forse millenni, di riportare un equilibrio nella Forza che forse non c’è mai stato davvero.<br/>
Ben ha letto tanto e studiato molto nel suo passato, per comprendere il percorso compiuto da sua madre, suo zio e suo nonno, per compiere ciascuno il proprio destino. Negli anni ha appreso la perdizione, la potenza del Lato Oscuro, sentendo la curiosità crescere di pari passo alla paura del suo Maestro, Luke Skywalker.<br/>
Fino a quella notte, in cui è stato il suo equilibrio a rompersi inevitabilmente, portando caos e distruzione nella sua, di Forza.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kylo Ren rimase fermo immobile di fronte alla vastità dell’Universo, in testa alla flotta del Primo Ordine. Tutto taceva, in attesa di una mossa, una sola mossa di quella tanto ostinata Resistenza che si era ripromesso di schiacciare con tutta la propria forza. Aveva abbracciato l’illusione di calore datagli dal Lato Oscuro proprio come aveva fatto suo nonno, Anakin Skywalker, molti anni prima, per poi rendersi conto di quanto gelida fosse in realtà. Darth Fener aveva scelto quella via per nobili fini la cui conoscenza gli era stata preclusa, mentre lui lo aveva fatto solamente per avere un posto in cui stare, emergere, ed essere qualcuno.<br/>
La sua percezione di sé non aveva alcun senso, faticava a stare in piedi, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.<br/>
Perché aveva scelto di giurare fedeltà al Lato Oscuro, tradire i suoi genitori e tutto l’Universo?<br/>
Con lo sguardo perso nel nulla, la risposta la ricevette da una voce familiare, gentile. La voce di una fanciulla che, prima di chiunque altro, l’unica e la sola, aveva visto dentro di lui. Aveva letto la sua coscienza, resistendo al caos che aveva trovato, e silenziosamente si era ripromessa di salvarlo.<br/>
Salvarlo, prima che dall’oscurità, da se stesso.<br/>
Rey.<br/>
Rey che aveva desiderato così tanto ucciderlo, fino a volerlo capire e redimere. Senza sapere niente, ma avendo visto tutto. La risposta alla sua domanda giunse serena come un sospiro, e voltandosi la vide. Sulla sua navicella, grazie a quel legame sconosciuto che pareva essere più stretto di secondo in secondo. Non era raro che si connettessero, anche solo per leggersi a vicenda. Kylo Ren desiderava averla con sé nel Lato Oscuro per poter finalmente dare un taglio netto al passato infelice di cui si sentiva vittima. Se come Luke molto altri avessero mai avuto paura di lui, almeno lo avrebbero fatto per un motivo valido.<br/>
Ma lei non era d’accordo. Lo scrutava con quegli occhi pieni di vita, e senza battere ciglio lui si lasciava leggere dentro. La poca umanità rimasta nel suo cuore, gridava: “Salvami!”, mentre le sue labbra pronunciavano costantemente sentenze di morte. Eppure, Rey gli sorrideva, con quel sorriso che avrebbe potuto illuminare galassie intere. Era così pacata, così in pace con se stessa nonostante tutto. Sapeva arrabbiarsi senza cedere al male. Riusciva a portare pace anche nel suo caos. Lei lo aveva visto essere la peggiore versione di se stesso, e ciononostante non aveva rinunciato a volerlo salvare.<br/>
Come se Ben non avesse avuto già abbastanza ragioni per volerla con sé. Al contrario di tutti coloro che avevano detto di amarlo - mentendo - lei era rimasta in silenzio, dimostrandogli un attaccamento folle, innaturale.<br/>
Come l’amore che gli era stato negato per colpa della paura.</p><p>Kylo Ren aveva sterminato innumerevoli vite, ma sapeva di non poter uccidere lei. Dolce, determinata, in grado di mettere in pausa il suo dissidio interiore. Come avrebbe potuto?<br/>
Aveva ucciso suo padre, rinnegando il richiamo del sangue solamente in apparenza. Convinto di poter eguagliare e superare la potenza di Fener, non aveva capito che il richiamo della Forza, il lato luminoso di essa, gli si era manifestato nelle sembianze di una giovane mercante di rottami.<br/>
Ben Solo non era morto, e man mano che lei si faceva spazio nel suo cuore, risorgeva come una fenice dalle proprie ceneri. Era solo questione di tempo.<br/>
Afferrò il proprio casco solo quando il dolore dovuto al proprio cuore dilaniato fu insopportabile, interrompendo quel legame tanto forte. Rey si dissolse con un sorriso, promettendogli redenzione con uno sguardo soltanto.<br/>
La sua luce era calda come quella dell’abbraccio che aveva sempre cercato.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“Now I'm in our secret place<br/>
Alone in your embrace<br/>
Where all my wrongs have been erased”<br/>
(Forgiven, Skillet)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stretto finalmente in quell’abbraccio comprese di aver compiuto il proprio destino, dopo essere stato graziato dalla dolcezza di un bacio, dal sapore della redenzione promessa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>